


Girl Crush

by pokey_jr



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Reader from another dimension, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokey_jr/pseuds/pokey_jr
Summary: Rick fulfills a special request. Thanks to my internet BFF for help with this :)





	Girl Crush

This was Rick’s idea, though not for the reason you’d think. At least, not the primary reason. He’d suggested you do it alone at first, go with a friend, or pay a whore but you told him you wanted him there. He’d shrugged like it didn’t matter, but you caught the little smile. It was strange that he didn’t make any jibes, didn’t embarrass you or leer when you’d admitted you were curious. You’d thought you were past the experimental stage, thought you’d figured out what you liked, worked your way down the list of yes-no-maybe and come away with a die cut stamp of your sexual identity. You like: anal, aggressive, rough, dirty fucking. You don’t like: hand-holding, too-light touches, long kisses. Soft and personal is too ticklish. Linger and you feel vulnerable. 

There’s an entire section blank, somehow, like you’d been reading a novel, late and tired, and your eyes had glazed over a few paragraphs. You haven’t lost your place, but you are missing something, and you must go back to continue. What about other girls? 

Rick calls a few different versions of himself from other dimensions before getting a ‘yes’. He crows victory and pumps his fist, promises to the Rick on the other line not to have her home by midnight. Then directs you upstairs to wait. 

You sit on the bed, humming with anticipation. This hasn’t been a longtime fantasy, but recently the curiosity seized you and refused to let go. Better to get it out than let it fester and twist you into something unrecognizable. Though you are nervous. You acknowledge your heart beating, the prickle of arousal you get every time you picture kissing some anonymous vixen. Rarely your lips on hers. You’d want to kiss her neck, her collarbone, lick down the center of her chest. You sit on your hands, kicking your feet, which don’t reach the floor. You would touch her breasts, more gently than Rick ever handles yours, hear her moan as your tongue flicked out to lick her nipples, one at a time. Nice and easy. Grab her waist and kiss down her stomach, it could be flat, or a little soft, you wouldn’t care. 

Rick throws open the door, interrupting your reverie. “Aaaaalright. Here’s how this is gonna g— how this’ll work. I-I-I’m— you two are gonna do your thing. Red, you show her how this all works. I can promise thirty minutes of… no make, that twenty. Twenty minutes free of interruptions, I’ll sit here niiiiice and patient and then I’m tossing a coin on which one of you gets my dick first.” Rick flops onto the bed, positions himself to lean against the headboard with his long legs kicked out. Doesn’t care he takes up half the damn bed. He nudges you out of his way with his foot. You know him. He needs to be as close to the action as possible, press his face up against the glass until he can figure out a way inside.

The girl who follows him into the room is… you. Exactly you, down to the asymmetry of your eyebrows— one slightly higher than the other— and how her mouth quirks the same way whether she’s amused or unsure of something. Except her hair is bright shiny cherry red, and long down her back. She approaches you with a swagger you could never imitate, shedding a jacket, stepping gracefully out of her shoes. Her hips sway under silk and do you really look that good in a dress? You want to peel away the fabric, run your hands along her curves. Strange. And intriguing. Body the twin of yours, but you want to know how she feels and tastes and smells, how she reacts. Will she moan at the same things you like?

She smiles when she sees where you’re looking. “You’re cute.”

You’ve been around Rick long enough to be prepared for some weird shit. “We’re identical.” Doesn’t mean he couldn’t have warned you that he’d be setting you up for a threesome with an alternate dimension version of you and of course he got a redhead.  
“Rick…” You ask him with a pointed look. He’s already got his pants undone, stroking his semi-hard cock to full. That’s what gets you wet, you thought. Or, it still does, but you have an experiment to conduct. He grins when he sees you distracted, and nods to the other you— Red, as he called her. 

She hooks her thumbs under the straps of her dress and pulls them over her shoulders, shimmying a bit and letting the fabric fall. You swallow, entranced, as expanses of her skin are revealed. The cloth hangs at her breasts and she reaches for your hand, makes you tug it down further and then her tits are in your face, round and perfect. They look so much better from here than when you look in the mirror. You could touch all this, you have all this, but it’s all new now, a different angle. You pull her toward you, flush with a burst of confidence, or desire, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her waist. You nuzzle her stomach first, but it’s not enough and you squeeze her breast. You hear her hum at that, and Rick too, in the background. 

She shoves her dress the rest of the way to the floor—no underwear, you and Rick have the same reaction seeing her bare cunt, with a small patch of red the same color as her long hair. Before you can dive for it, she guides you to lie back on the bed, and begins undressing you, taking her time, winding you up further with a kiss here and a bite there. You look to the side as she closes her mouth around one nipple, swirling her tongue, see Rick, who bites his lip. He approves, his hand moves in lazy strokes on his thick cock and that reassures you. You know he hates being left out, it’s rare for him to be so quiet. 

Red demands your attention back with her hand on your jaw. She kisses you, laughing into your mouth at your earnestness. Not like you haven’t kissed before, but with her you turn into a fumbling teenager. Everything is soft and sweet, nothing like Rick’s approach to it, which is a demanding, scratchy show of force. You don’t know what to do with your hands, she tolerates your experimental groping, mirroring your movements with more skill, stoking the low heat of your arousal. Her fingers trace down to your pussy, rub slick circles around your clit before dipping in. You moan at that, raise your hips. 

Twenty minutes goes by quicker than you’d expect, or more likely Rick gets impatient. “H-hey you two. Quit sucking face, this isn’t a-a-a— some kinda artsy French movie. No one’s filming this in soft lighting. Red, you— push her face down in your pussy, make her, uh, make her taste it.” He belches, she looks up and glares at him.

"Fuck off, old man, you're getting in the way as it is."

You cringe at seeing Rick's eyes narrow. Not a good sign. Indeed, he swings his legs off the bed, moving with uncommon strength and energy for an alcoholic geezer, and grabs her by the hair, hauling her away from you. "The fuck did you say to me, you little slut? Y-you-- I bet you got your Rick pussy whipped real good, huh? Lucky for you, I happen to-- eeurgh-- to enjoy redheads. I-I know how to treat them right. Bed. Now."

She obeys, sprawling out on her back, brilliant hair arrayed like a fan. Rick snaps at you. "Wh-what are you staring at me for? Go on, get in there, baby. You wanted to eat pussy, now's your chance. Don’t get-- don’t waste it."

You nod and lower your head, trying to find the best position. You flick your tongue out to taste her, look up the length of her body, feel another rush of heat. This is wonderful and novel and you thrill at the thought that you know exactly how good this feels for her. Or how good it could feel, if you knew what you were doing.

Rick's gruff voice encourages you; he's gotten behind you and is rubbing the head of his cock up and down your wet slit, teasing you. "Th-aat's good, baby, yeah lick her clit like that. She loves it, listen to her beg for it." You swirl your tongue around the slick flesh, reveling in hearing her breath catch when you go faster, feeling her red curls tickle your nose when you press your mouth closer.

You realize she'd probably appreciate a finger in her, just like you do, a moment before Rick prompts you. "Get your, uh, get your fingers wet, baby, she needs it too. Theeeere you go, that's my good girl." 

You kiss her clit when you put a second finger in, curl it up to stroke inside her. You'd like to tell Rick she tastes so good and sweet, but of course, she's you, and he already knows. She's moaning incoherently, one hand squeezing her breast, the other tangled in your hair. She starts to clench around you, arch and strain, and Rick leans over, pins her hips for you. "Yeah, make her cum, lick that cunt, baby, you-- you got this, you feel her cumming for you, don't you? You see how she looks, y-you-- that's what I get to see every time you cum for me. It's good, right?" 

This is one of the nicest things he's ever done for you, you realize, relinquishing you long enough to indulge in this borrowed girl. He will have what he wants, though, and you thrum with desire, un-sated still. 

Even as her pleasure abates, he presses his hard cock at the line of your ass, grinding impatiently. You hear him spit, his fingers go to your ass, gather some of your wetness too, then he pushes one into the tight opening, then two, scissoring them.  
"Rick..." You whimper, but he doesn't care, pushes you forward so you're over her, with your cheek lying on her chest and your ass in the air. She's panting quietly, strokes your hair and kisses the top of your head.

She murmurs her thanks, wraps one arm around your waist, pulls you down closer. You adjust, one leg between hers and one bent to the side, lying flush on top of her, tits pushed together. She kisses you again, open mouthed and sloppy; Rick spreads your ass and pushes his cock in; you tilt your hips back and up to meet him despite the sting, needing to be filled. 

He laughs at you. "Eager little _slut._ " Almost affectionate. He starts moving, slower and deeper with each thrust, until his thick cock is fully seated in your ass. You whine at the pain, at the aching need. You know not to touch your clit until he says so. 

"Y-you liked that, huh? Eating pussy got you all wet and whiny, but you still need my dick in your ass, don't you? You can be all soft but at the end of the day I-I-I'm-- all you want is to get bent over and fucked like a slut."

You moan helplessly. 

"Say it, slut. You want this fat dick. I'm-- I gotta hear you say it. Or-- you want Red to do it, is that it?" He pulls out almost all the way, taunting you. He could take this all away, _would_ take it all away, just to hear you beg. Smug asshole. "She could fuck you with a strap on, is that what you want?"

Beneath you, she is supple and warm, kissing your neck and holding you like a lover. Her hands run up and down your sides, teasing you just as much as Rick does, yet softer. You imagine her as Rick suggested, equipped with a big fake dick, lubing it up and working it into your pussy, caring, watching you with a gentle smile... maybe next time.

"No, please, Rick, I want... I want your cock, _please._ "

"O-ohh, that's good, that's what I like to hear. How deep, slut?" He starts sinking back in, excruciatingly slow, pulling you to your hands and knees at the same time. You pout at the loss of contact, but Red smiles at you, brushes your mussed hair from your face.

"Rick." His name escapes you as a sob, you arms and legs are shaky, but he holds you up, fingers gripping your hips. The ache is unbearable, you try to push your hips but he holds you in place. 

"Pretty sure I asked you a question."

You don’t hesitate. "All the way, Rick, please, Please fuck me, I-- I want..."

Red reaches a hand down between your bodies, rubs your clit. Whispers, "can you feel how wet you are, how slick," and you gasp 'yes', savoring the exquisite sting of the thick length stretching you, and knowing how much Rick likes watching your ass swallow his cock. 

"Look at you," she says, in an undertone, but you know Rick can hear. He's listening, and he growls at her words, speeds up. "Look at your tits bouncing as you take his cock, feel his balls slapping against you, he's so deep." Her other hand comes to cup your face, a counterpoint to Rick mercilessly fucking your ass open.

You bite your lip at the inevitable climax, still taste her on your mouth. Rick feels you start to clench around him, finally breaks his silence, his voice rough and vulgar, joining Red's urging. "Y-you're so good, baby, such a good slut, _fuck_ \-- your ass is tight, and I-- you got me so hard, watching you kiss, watching you eat her pussy, I-I-- god _damn_ \--" His pace is unyielding, even as your orgasm makes you tense. You come with a keening, wordless cry, the pleasure built up from her fingers on your clit collapses, searing and spectacular as he ruins you. He spouts a stream of expletives, following you, and after a moment his strokes become more slippery. He slows, pulls out of you, grumbling that he's an old man, and _what are you trying to do, kill him with this shit?_ But a few minutes later, fortified by his flask, he retrieves his cell phone.

"Can you order pizza?" You ask, from your place cuddled up to Red. (Rick had declined to join the cuddle, emphasizing his annoyance at the invitation with a dismissive belch.)

He rolls his eyes at your question. " _Later._ I'm calling c-168 and telling him Red's staying with us. Not to--eeurgh-- he shouldn't expect her back for... oh, a few days? A week?" He shakes his head. "No no no, wait, I'm gonna-- gotta make a list. We’re gonna need costumes and-and some ginger root and a buttload of towels. This is gonna get messy.”


End file.
